To Start Anew
by miko101
Summary: What I think the first Harry Potter book would be like if Usagi was born again into it. Pairing not decided but NOT HARRY. Suggestions are welcome. mainly about Usagi. this story is at a stand still while i decide where its going.


A/N– This is my first attempt at a crossover and well only like my third try at writing which you would see have all failed if you look at them. Anyways I don't feel so good so I'm writing to take away the boredom. Enough chit chat on to the not so good crossover of Harry Potter and Sailor Moon!

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY THING TO DO WITH HARRY POTTER OR SAILOR MOON! I DO OWN THE PLOT AND ANY OTHER RANDOMNESS I SEE FIT TO PUT IN.**

**To Start Anew **

"Ugh I cant stand this anymore!" Usagi exclaimed while walking home from school. It was their senior year of high school it was supposed to be fun, the time of their lives. Unfortunately this wasn't so for Usagi, she was close to being miserable. It wasn't like life was hard or anything she improved a lot and was now decent in school and not such a cry baby. There was one problem though her friends had great lives now, not that she didn't want that it's just she was getting pushed more and more into background. Ami was attending an early college program at Tokyo University, Rei had a new boyfriend and also ran the shrine, Makoto with her new boyfriend and job at the flower shop and Minako in London promoting her up and coming career in the new hit series Sailor v. They just seemed so busy and out of touch like Momoru who came back from America to say he was leaving her for a classmate there. Which she didn't really mind considering how much they were growing apart anyways. Besides this her life was great.

Just as Usagi reached the corner of the street the shrine was on she got a phone call from Rei. "Hey Rei what's up?" Usagi couldn't help wondering why she was calling when she was her way to the meeting where they would see each other anyways.

"Oh good Usagi I got you before you came."

"What do you need to tell me that it can't wait?"

"Well I was actually calling to say the meetings off. Kenta is taking me on a surprise date and besides Ami and Mako can't make it."

Usagi just stood there for minute then realized she was waiting for a reply, "oh ok no big I'll just see you around later." Well that was a lie because in fact Usagi wasn't fine with it at all this was the third time in a row shed done this.

"I'm really sorry Usagi. Anyways I got to go ja ne!"

"Ja ne"

Usagi sighed as she hung up there was nothing to do now but go home. "Well that's that I guess I could do homework...nahhh." So Usagi pulled out her ipod she got for her 17th birthday and started singing to the starlights last cd they made before they left. In the middle of belting out the chorus she screamed as she ran right into someone.

"Pluto?! Don't do that to me." Usagi was surprised to see the time guardian let alone run into her. Pluto just smiled after all she was used to the princesses antics.

"Sorry, Princess, but I do believe it was you who ran into me."

"Yes well that might be the case... And how many times do I have to ask Pluto we're friends please don't call me Princess."

"Now you know I can't do that, Princess."

There it was again a reminder of her great destiny. "So why are you here? Is there trouble again?"

"No not in the way your thinking but there is a problem."

"What is it? Can I do something to help?"

Pluto smiled, sweet sweet Usagi she knew that Usagi would react like this. "No nothing happened. But I can see how unhappy you are here."

"The inners all have lives of their own now and you don't feel like you belong." Usagi was honestly shocked she didn't think any one knew she had tried to hide it so they wouldn't feel bad for her. "I don't... well ok maybe a little. But what do you suggest I do about it?"

"I have an idea. There is a world filled with magic that is in need of some assistance. Not a lot just a few nudges in the right direction here and there." Pluto studied Usagi's face to see her reaction but it was in a slightly puzzled expression.

Usagi didn't really get what she meant by telling her this. "Wait you want me to go there?"

"Yes you would be born again to start anew. If you accept you can have a chance at finding the happiness your meant to have, just its not here but there."

Hmm a chance to start over with a new life it did sound exciting and the scouts had new lives they loved so why not her?

"Ok I'll do it."

"Excellent, now hears what you need to know. Considering you'll be born there you can learn about the world the normal way. You will not have your old memory until you turn ten. Well that's about it we'll leave in about two days so tell the scouts bye and you don't need to pack."

"Okay, thanks Pluto I can't wait to go!" while Usagi was walking home she was thinking about the best way to say good-bye to her friends.

"Mom, Dad, Shingo I'm home!" Hmm guess there not here. Oh well I'll call the girls and get them together to tell them all at once.

Usagi didn't know it but at the moment Pluto was discussing this turn of events with the past queen of the moon. "My Queen, how will Crystal Tokyo still come to be without the Princess?"

* * *

A/N- Well that's the first chapter. Flames are excepted as long as they are about reasonable things and don't be to quick to judge it,it's a work in progress 


End file.
